


doing the most with the hands you’re dealt

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: For the quiobi kink week! Obi-Wan is a MASSIVE brat and Qui-Gon reacts accordingly.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	doing the most with the hands you’re dealt

The party was fun enough, Obi-Wan guessed. He sat on Qui-Gon’s broad lap sideways, leaning against his chest as Qui-Gon played a round of some card game Obi-Wan didn’t know anything about. 

Obi-Wan had been allowed to drink Qui-Gon’s whiskey freely, though, so he didn’t mind it as much as he might have. 

The conversations flowed freely between the people gathered at the table, mostly other doms playing while holding subs on their laps like Qui-Gon was. The occasional moan would sound out around the room, each one making Obi-Wan squirm a little to try to get attention from Qui-Gon. 

Qui-Gon still hadn’t moved his hand from Obi-Wan’s thigh near his knee, despite all the squirming. 

Fine then, Obi-Wan knew how to get attention, even if it might turn out to be the wrong kind. The younger man grabbed Qui-Gon’s drink and drained the rest of it, doing his absolute best to not make a face. He set the glass back on the table and leaned against his dom’s chest, inhaling shakily at the sting of the alcohol. 

Qui-Gon glanced down at Obi-Wan, smiling slightly. “Go get another glass of whiskey for me. And water for yourself, you’re going to need it after that.” 

Obi-Wan shifted, settling in on Qui-Gon’s lap. “No.” 

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. “Obi-Wan. Go do as I asked.” 

Obi-Wan looked up at his dom through his lashes. “No.” He then turned and pressed his face against Qui-Gon’s chest, pressing a kiss there. 

Qui-Gon  _ finally _ moved his hand, sliding it up Obi-Wan’s thigh slightly before squeezing the delicate skin there. “Go, Obi-Wan.” 

Obi-Wan squirmed at the squeeze, parting his lips to press his teeth against Qui-Gon’s chest. Qui-Gon’s hand gripped tighter. “Now, Obi-Wan.” 

Their stalemate only lasted a few seconds, Qui-Gon’s strong hand groping his delicate inner thigh harder until Obi-Wan squeaked. “Okay! Okay.” Qui-Gon released his leg, Obi-Wan standing up and grabbing the empty glass from the table. 

He took it into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of whiskey before a thought hit him. He set the bottle down and went into the fridge, grabbing a bottle of tea and pouring it in Qui-Gon’s whiskey glass. He ignored the bottles of water and grabbed the glass before waltzing back into the living room and sitting on Qui-Gon’s lap. 

Qui-Gon rested his hand on where he had squeezed Obi-Wan’s thigh, rubbing it soothingly for a moment as he pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple. “Thank you, sweet one.” Obi-Wan nuzzled against his chest as Qui-Gon took the glass and brought it to his lips. He took a sip and frowned, looking at Obi-Wan. “Darling, I think you poured the wrong drink for me.” Qui-Gon’s tone relayed a different message: you  _ had better have _ poured the wrong drink for me.

“Nope!” Obi-Wan replied, smirking where he thought Qui-Gon couldn’t see. 

Qui-Gon set the glass down and took hold of Obi-Wan’s chin, making their eyes meet. “Go make me a glass of whiskey, Obi-Wan. Do  _ not _ forget your water this time.” 

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh and stood up again, taking the glass back into the kitchen again. He poured the tea out and rinsed the glass before pouring a shot and a half worth in the glass. Obi-Wan grabbed a bottle of water and returned to the main room once more, setting the drinks in front of Qui-Gon before moving to sit on his lap again. 

“No, Obi-Wan. Go put some more in that glass, you know better.” 

Pouting at being caught  _ so _ quickly, Obi-Wan did as he was told this time, finally being allowed back on Qui-Gon’s lap when he returned with a generous glass that Qui-Gon probably wouldn’t even finish. 

Obi-Wan pressed his face against Qui-Gon’s neck, inhaling his scent. He pressed gentle kisses to the skin there, Qui-Gon’s pleased hum rumbling under his lips. In a flash, Obi-Wan’s kiss turned into a sharp bite. Qui-Gon’s hand was quick to grip Obi-Wan’s jaw and pull him back, frowning at his sub. 

“Obi-Wan.” 

Grinning unapologetically, Obi-Wan responded with a whispered, “Sorry... daddy.” 

Qui-Gon released him after a few moments of intense eye contact, Obi-Wan ducking his head to nose against Qui-Gon’s neck again. He waited a few minutes this time, pressing teasing little kisses to his dom’s skin before biting him again. 

Qui-Gon’s hand went around his throat this time, firm but not rough as he pulled him away from his chest. “You’re testing me, darling.” 

Obi-Wan looked properly cowed, batting his eyes at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon let him go, Obi-Wan diving to press his face against Qui-Gon’s neck again. The older man growled lowly, Obi-Wan responding with the same little kisses as before. Obi-Wan started sucking gently over Qui-Gon’s pulse, making soft little noises. 

Qui-Gon was able to play a few hands before Obi-Wan bit his throat again. The older man set his cards down and guided Obi-Wan to stand up. Obi-Wan grinned at Qui-Gon, assuming he had finally gotten his way. Qui-Gon roughly undid the button and fly of Obi-Wan’s jeans and yanked them down along with his underwear, exposing his lower half to his knees. 

Obi-Wan squawked, trying to cover himself with his hands. Qui-Gon snatched both wrists in large hands, pinning them to his side. He leveled an unamused gaze at his submissive. “You’re being an awfully big brat, little one.” Obi-Wan squirmed, glancing around the table. All eyes were on them. “Bend over my lap.” 

“Qui-Gon…” 

Faster than his brain could process, Qui-Gon had him drawn over his lap and started raining swats down over his pale ass. “That’s not how you’re to address me, is it, Obi-Wan?” 

“No! No, Daddy! Sorry, Daddy!” Obi-Wan squirmed under Qui-Gon’s sharp smacks, cheeks turning pink quickly. Qui-Gon didn’t relent until Obi-Wan threw his hand back to block, pausing momentarily to pin the offending wrist to his lower back. 

“Blocking? Have you forgotten everything Daddy’s taught you, little one?” 

Obi-Wan shook his head frantically. “No, Daddy! I’m sorry!” 

Qui-Gon rubbed his other hand over Obi-Wan’s warmed skin, letting the younger man catch his breath for a few moments. Qui-Gon chuckled when he felt Obi-Wan’s hard cock press against his thigh as he squirmed. “I can feel your little cock, sweet one. Are you making a mess on Daddy’s pants?” 

Obi-Wan whined, glad he couldn’t see anyone else from this position. “No, Daddy, I promise.” They both knew it was a lie. Obi-Wan always oozed pre in copious amounts when he was being spanked. Qui-Gon helped him stand, glancing at the dark spot on his thigh pointedly. Obi-Wan bit his lip. “Sorry, Daddy…” 

Qui-Gon pointed to an empty corner in the room. “Go put your nose in the corner, darling. I’ll let you know when you can come out.” 

Obi-Wan shuffled over to when Qui-Gon had pointed, avoiding eye contact with everyone else in the room. He knew all eyes were on his pinkened ass and it only made him blush harder. 

Corner time was a battle of patience that Qui-Gon always won. Obi-Wan rested his forehead against the wall, huffing a sigh. Huge hands encircle both his wrists and pull his arms up, resting his hands on the back of his head. “It seems like you  _ have _ forgotten everything that Daddy’s taught you. Legs apart,” Qui-Gon commanded quietly in his ear. Obi-Wan spread his legs. 

Qui-Gon’s hands moved — one gripping his hip and pulling him backward while the other pressed on the small of his back, putting his ass on display. Qui-Gon landed one shockingly hard smack on his upper thigh, Obi-Wan hissing softly. “Stay like this until I tell you.” 

Obi-Wan nodded, earning him another searing smack on the other thigh. “Yes, Daddy!” Obi-Wan yelped. Qui-Gon went back to his seat, picking his cards back up. 

“What a bratty little thing you have, Qui-Gon,” someone remarked loudly, pointedly. Obi-Wan squirmed a little but kept the position. 

“He seems to be particularly bratty tonight,” Qui-Gon responded, looking over at Obi-Wan’s bare ass. “I think it’s because he knows how cute his little bottom is when it’s been spanked and he just wants to show off.” 

“Qu—Daddy!” Obi-Wan protested, turning around to pout at him. 

“Eyes forward, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon demanded sharply, voice pitched low, his sub’s eyes snapping back to the corner. 

“You’re much too soft on him, Jinn,” a soft female voice purred. “If my sub acted in such a way, she wouldn’t be able to sit for days. I might even make her wear a plug so she can remember her place.” 

Qui-Gon hummed, eyes trailing over Obi-Wan’s pink ass again. “Darling, come here.” 

Obi-Wan grabbed the waistband of his jeans and went to pull them up, Qui-Gon making him freeze with a few ‘tsks’. 

“No. Take them off. You wanted attention.” 

The younger man shoved his pants off the rest of the way, biting his lip. When he glanced at his dom, he found Qui-Gon looking at him expectantly. Obi-Wan made his way across the room, standing next to Qui-Gon’s chair with his eyes glued to the floor. 

“Across my lap again, Obi-Wan. Perhaps having easy access to spank your naughty bottom will keep you well behaved for the rest of the night.” 

Obi-Wan held back a groan and laid himself across Qui-Gon’s lap, a big hand coming to rest on his upturned rear. 

  
And if Qui-Gon’s fingers slipped between his warm cheeks to stroke at his hole until he trembled, Obi-Wan wasn’t going to be the one to complain. 

At least he had gotten some attention.


End file.
